


The Things We Love

by Florence_Reed21



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Floris | Fundy-centric, Nightmares, SBI+Fundy fic, Trauma, let me know if I missed anything, minor blood i think, second fic on the archive lets go, warnings at the beginning of chapters, winged au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florence_Reed21/pseuds/Florence_Reed21
Summary: Fundy had long accepted that his family was dead. It gave him more time to focus on his new family on the Dream SMP, where he could escape his ever present nightmares of raiders and giant burning ships smelling of smoke.But when a new threat approaches the SMP, he can't help but feel overprotective of them, even when the threat is two of the most powerful people in the overworld.He'll do anything to protect his family, to not lose them like he had lost everything.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Floris | Fundy & WIlbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have been sitting on this fic for a while and I am excited to say I'm finally posting it here!
> 
> With great pleasure, I bring you:
> 
> The Things We Love

The air around him was cold as he flew, dodging arrows and nets that fired at him as he looked for weak points among the flying ships. Anger burned through him as he saw another one of his comrades taken down with a net, and he swiftly flew in and saved them before they fell in the enemy's clutches. He felt a sadistic satisfaction as his ally fired an arrow and killed multiple raiders in one shot, hearing them collapse, life leaving their bodies. What they get for messing with the Aether. 

He flew to a safe point and helped his ally get untangled, finding it to be one of his close friends. 

“Nice shot.” He complimented, unraveling the rope around her. 

“Thank you. I was aiming for the engine but then they got me before I could get it in view.” She replied, untangling her wings. Her soft grey and white feathers were puffed up. Her clothes were covered in dirt and small cuts. She wore a hard look, gazing past him and at the raiders. 

“How pissed are you?” He asked. 

“ _ Very _ .” She said in a low-tone. “These raiders have the guts to go after the shelters.”

The fire in his chest heated up, anger starting to bubble. “ _ How about we teach these fuckers a lesson then _ ?”

“ _ Lets go _ .” 

They took off, aiming for the ship from before. He distracted the raiders while she successfully took the engines and the balloon out. He killed another dozen of raiders. 

It seems they took down one of the main ships as the barrage of others started to retreat into the sky, away from the floating land. All for nothing though, as a line of explosions took down the legion attacking the main island. The raiders, with no way to escape, took to battling it out on land. 

A grave mistake. 

“FLY.” Screamed a loud voice, getting everyone off the ground. The riders aimed their crossbows, ready to shoot them down, when a wall of flame encased them. You could hear their screams as they burned to death. He could feel the intense heat of the  _ blue  _ fire as it ate away at the raiders. The magic ones that spawned in vex didn’t stand a chance. 

The fire cleared, and there was nothing left of the raiders. The ground cooled profusely, so they all had a chance to catch their breaths before captains sent their squadrons out to the other islands to assist the others from there. 

They landed next to the angel of fire, who was breathing hard. 

“Take a small break.” He told the younger angel. “You’ve exerted yourself too far.”

“I only saved our asses.” The other replied with a small bite. “Your welcome.”

“You caused a massive blue fire and then cooled down the land immensely while not allowing the fire to burn anything else.” He replied, used to the sarcasm. “Take a damn break or I’ll make you.”

“Fuck you.” The younger replied, but he allowed them to carry him to shelter. They laid him on a bed, the medic rushing over to check him. 

“He just needs rest.” She said to the medic, who nodded and went back to another patient. 

“Rest now little brother.” He said, brushing the younger’s hair out of the way, who rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t die older brother and friend.”

They both chuckled and left the medical ward. 

“Seems like the east islands are being hit hard.” She noted. Eyes scanning the area, she noticed the large amount of angels already there. “Seems like its one big distraction for the others to escape.”

“I say we put an end to that.” He said, taking off towards a pod of ships, her following. 

They aimed for all the wayward ships leaving the barrage and took them down, knowing the squads on the islands surrounding them were taking care of the raiders on the ground. They were about to take down another ship when a huge line of explosions happened above them, and they quickly flew out of the way as ships came crashing down, bringing the others down with them. 

“Watch out!” A voice yelled, and suddenly they were being pushed out of the way. The voice growled and a huge gust of wind pushed them even farther down, before the owner returned after taking down a ship. 

“Be more aware, they were about to hit you.” The other male told them in his monotone voice. His large red and pink wings flapped repeatedly in the air, open cuts and wounds adorning them. His short brown hair flew in all directions in the wind.

He nodded at his brother’s wings. “Go to the infirmary, rest a bit.”

The other huffed. “I’m fine,  _ you  _ make sure to not get shot.”

“I think I’ll take care of that.” She replied, making the other huff a laugh and him gasp dramatically. 

“Where's our brother?” The larger winged one asked, flying down to the island below. 

“In the medical ward of the main island.” He replied, landing next to him. “Where's dad?”

“Uh, all over the place, pretty much beating the crap out of these guys.”

He paused. “My son?”

The other’s head snapped to him, alert when speaking about his nephew. “In a shelter near our house. I escorted him there when we went flying.”

He felt a breath of relief leave him. He hadn’t had the time to search the shelters for his son, especially since they were closed by the time he was battle ready. A large boom caught their attention and they saw a flying figure with large blue wings dart around ships, blue fire matching the vibrant wings destroying them. 

“Looks like he’s up in the air again.” He said, a smile warming his lips. You could never keep their little brother down for long.

“I’ll go and meet him up there.” The other said. “Go find dad.”

And with that, the other took off, a huge wind blowing past them. 

“Would you like to join them?” A voice greeted behind them, and they turned with small smiles on his face. The man looked just as worn as his brothers, maybe even more so. His iconic green and white striped hat was gone, and his long blonde hair was all over the place. His wings didn’t have much damage to them. 

“Yeah, might as well not let them have all the action.” He replied to the elder, looking at his friend. “Want to join us?”

“I think I’ll check the shelters, see if there's any trouble happening there.” She replied. “Stay safe.” She told him and took off to the nearest shelter. 

His father nodded to him, and together they took off. They met up with his brothers and together they fought the demon pirates that raided their skies. A powerful family they were, some of the Aether’s finest warriors. Other angels left them as they destroyed the rest of the ships, taking to the islands to hunt down any that had escaped. 

With their combined efforts, all ships were destroyed, and a rain of raiders left the Aether. The family flew down, nearly collapsing on the ground after the battle. 

“God, I think I’ll sleep for a week after this!” The youngest exclaimed out of breath, laying onto their father who just chuckled. 

“Our work isn’t over yet. We still have to clean up.”

The youngest groaned, getting a laugh out of them all. 

A scream broke through the air. “A SHELTER WAS BROKEN INTO. FONDLINGS ARE MISSING!” The four immediately were in the air, flying fast to the shelter that was breached.

He started to grow concerned as they got closer and closer to their house, heart dropping as they reached the shelter. It’s doors were badly damaged, like something had tried to tear into them, but the enchantments placed seemed to have stopped whatever was trying to get in. A group of foundlings, many crying, some staring into the chaos full of confusion and fear, stood in a close huddle, many older angels huddling around them in comfort. 

Yelling caught his attention. He looked over to see his best friend, screaming and crying out as elite guards fought against her. 

“HE FELL! HE FELL OFF, I SAW HIM! I CAN GET HIM!”

“He’s already past the Shield!” An elite guard yelled back.

“What is happening?!” His father’s voice broke through the chaos, and she turned to their group, immediately breaking away from the guards. He felt his heart start to panic as her eyes welled up in tears, and when she opened her mouth his heart broke.

“He fell Will! Fundy fell off with a raider!”


	2. Nightmares Tend To Come In Droves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Nightmares, temporary death.
> 
> Many of the raiders fell to their deaths, along with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to be ominous about my summaries

Falling. He was falling. Always falling. 

He knew what happened. It was the same thing every time. At this point he didn't even turn around as the ground got closer to him. Instead, he watched his home get destroyed. 

Ships powered by fire and air floated around the group of islands as raiders jumped from them and onto the floating land. Explosions rang as winged figures flew around them, easily taking down the ships that bombarded them and dodging arrows from the intruders. 

Many of the raiders fell to their deaths, along with him. 

The islands were getting smaller as he fell further away, down and down until- he hit something. 

A sickening crack was all he heard before everything turned black, and remained that way. All he had to do was wait for a few more seconds, then it would go away. Like it always did. 

. . . . . . . . . .

The minute he felt his heart beating, he gasped for air. 

Fundy clutched his sheets, taking in deep lungfuls of air as his heart pounded. 

He breathed in, then out. In and out. 

' _ Listen to me David, breathe in for 4 seconds, hold for 7 seconds, out for 8 seconds. You can do it David, breathe. _ '

He listened to the faint instructions, hearing them repeat until his breathing lowered. 

' _ Its okay Day, I got you, we got you, you're safe, you're okay _ .'

' _ Is uni Day gonna be okay? _ '

His breath hitched a little. He let go of his sheets. 

' _ He'll be alright little one. As long as we remain here to help him, he'll be alright _ .'

' _ okay. _ '

He smiled a little bit, even as the memory caused a bitter sweet pang in his heart. After every nightmare, he always got a memory, which saved him a lot of therapy. He got different memories every time, usually about the times when his Uncle had panic attacks. Other memories were of his dad smiling at him, singing a lullaby as he held Fundy close to him and rocked him to sleep. 

Someone knocked on his door, drawing his mind away screams and the smell of smoke.

"Fundy, are you okay?" 

Fundy’s smile widened. "I'm alright Tubbo. Just the same dream."

"Are you sure?” Fundy rolled his eyes at how worried the boy sounded. “Yes Tubbo, I’m fine.”

“Okay. Breakfast is ready when you come down." Tubbo said before Fundy heard him walk away. He quickly slipped out of bed, knowing Tubbo would come back if he took too long. 

He made his bed before taking off his night clothes. He grabbed his shirt and pants off the dresser and slipped them on. He grabbed his boots as he walked out the door, heading downstairs. 

Tubbo had the table set and ready, his plate made. He was having at his plate already, cutting his pancakes up and dipping them in honey. 

"How are the cakes Tubbo?" Fundy asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs, setting his boots down before taking a seat in his usual chair.

Tubbo munched on the bits of pancake he had in his mouth before answering. "Really good! I got them all fluffy and golden this time too!"

Fundy smiled. "Alright, pass the honey, bee boy."

Fundy and Tubbo dug into their breakfast. They chatted in between bites, Tubbo complaining about Fundy stacking his food into a pancake, bacon, egg, and honey sandwich. 

"That's disgusting! You're ruining the perfectly good pancakes I made!"

"They're just as good, they make perfect buns to my sandwich!"

Tubbo scoffed then laughed, lightly hitting Fundy’s arm. Fundy just swatted him with his tail, taking another bite into the breakfast sandwich.

After some more banter, breakfast was done. They placed their dishes in the sink and got ready to head out. Since Tubbo made breakfast, Fundy did the dishes as Tubbo cleaned the table. 

Once both were done, Fundy laced on his boots and Tubbo tied his shoes. Fundy grabbed his jacket and hat that were hung up on the coat rack. The two met at the door, looking at each other with wide grins. Fundy raised a hand, and Tubbo mimicked him. Together they did their 'brotherly' handshake, just like they always did before they left the house. 

As they ended the handshake, Fundy excitedly yelled, "You ready to take on the world!?" 

"YEAH!"

"THEN LET'S GO!!" Fundy nearly screamed. Tubbo opened the door, and they were out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism welcomed!


	3. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A threat hangs over the SMP

"I heard you from the castle this morning." Was the first thing Eret said to him.

"Eh, a little morning adrenaline helps wake us up." Fundy shrugged, pushing past him. 

Eret rolled his eyes, or at least, he did the motion. The shades covered his already blank eyes. Fundy’s first stop was to meet Eret at his castle, as the President of Manburg wanted to speak with them both. Tubbo was at Nikki’s house, probably trying out a new recipe.

"Is it an animlogus thing?" Eret asked as he followed Fundy inside the castle."Any animal exhilaration?" 

"It's just a hype thing, man. Tubbo isn’t even an animlogus." 

"I doubt that."

Eret guided him to his throne room, to which he promptly took a seat on. Fundy, with a huge grin on his face, took a seat on one of the many flamingos. 

“I see you have some mingos in here.” Fundy “casually” said as he leaned back on a large pink flamingo. “Wonder how they got here.”

“Oh do I wonder the same thing.” Eret replied, and Fundy laughed. 

“Why’d you keep them then?” 

“They liven up the castle, besides crowding it.”

“I’m sure the prankster that did this will appreciate you keeping them.”

Eret sighed as Fundy chuckled.  _ Technically _ , he wasn’t the one who had placed them here. He had merely given Tubbo the materials, distracted Eret for a bit, and reconvened with Tubbo back at their house. The look on Eret’s face was priceless though. 

"Hey Eret. Fundy." Schalt’s voice greeted them. Fundy looked to see the president and his vp weaving their way around the mingos. "Heard you this morning Fundy, during my morning coffee. What's up with the screaming thing?"

"A little morning adrenaline always helps us wake up.” Fundy replied, hoping down from his seat. “Get us ready for the day."

"Oh like how I belt out grunts as I crack my back when I wake up."

"Er, yeah, similar to that."

Eret shook his head but hadn’t moved from his seat. "You animalogus are the same."

"Yeah, whatcha gonna do about that?" Schalt challenged, a grin on his face. Eret raised his hands up in surrender. "Yeah that's what I thought." 

Quackity followed close behind and greeted them. Schlatt and Quackity stood a little ways before Eret’s throne. The grin from before faded as Schlatt cleared his throat. 

“I asked you two here to inform you of some news.” Fundy saw Schlatt grimace. 

"Just news?" Eret asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Schalt looked at Quackity. The Vice President cleared his throat. 

"I have reports that Technoblade is approaching the Manburg border."

No one spoke, the shock coursing through Eret and Fundy. 

Eret spoke softly. "Is this true?" 

"The Dream Team were the ones who reported seeing Technoblade in Taiga Village nearby. Him and another person. Said it looked like a kid Tubbo's age."

Fundy crossed his arms as he let the information sink in. The word of Technoblade, a fierce warrior who's fighting capabilities were beyond anything anybody had seen, spread like wildfire in the Over World. No one knew where he came from, what he wanted, or why he did what he did. Nothing. Just that he dressed in royal robes, with a mask that resembles a pig, and was  _ ruthless  _ in battle. He was someone who could rival Dream, who was starting to get famous for his fighting techniques, even when Fundy met him. 

So news of him coming  _ here _ , to Manburg, was bad news. Very bad news. Depending on what he wanted, he could either kill everyone, or...he didn't know. 

"What can we do?" Fundy asked, tail curling a bit. 

"Dream suggested putting together a meeting party." Quackity replied. "To go and see what he wants. So far its Dream, George, Sapnap,-”

"I want to come." Fundy interrupted. 

"No." Schalt said. "We need you here in case things go south."

"But-" 

"Fundy, you're one of the cleverest fighters here. I will be staying here with everyone else to prepare." Schalt said grimly. "The Team leaves today."

Quackity spoke again. “And I’m going too.”

Fundy looked at him, surprised. He wasn’t expecting Quackity to go. Considering the waves of fear rolling off of him. 

Quackity scoffed at the look Fundy was giving him. “Don’t look at me like that. Someone has to represent the actual Manburg government besides the land’s owner.”

That was true. While Dream owned the land, he allowed Manburg to be built because of how many people he was inviting here. George suggested some sort of government, and so the Manburg Council was created. 

While Schalt was President, with Quackity as his Vice President, Dream, George, Sapnap, and Eret all had a place too. Eret was obviously King of the land, as Dream had made him so before Schlatt had arrived. As for the Dream Team, there weren't designated roles at first, but as time went on and given the teams expertise and interest, the three were quickly given ones.

Dream, as the owner of the land, oversaw all who came and joined Manburg. While the man was usually welcoming to others, he didn't want any stranger just parking down on his land and claiming it as their own. George was overseer of all consumer goods that entered Manburg. He kept track of stocks that were made from their crops being sold to the nearby villages, and made sure everyone received a fair pay. Sapnap was the weapons director/ police chief. After somehow stopping multiple fights from happening, he was dubbed the name as he tended to show up randomly. He kept track of all the weapons in Manburg, noting who owned what and if it was enchanted or not. 

“So really it’s just the Dream Team plus you?” Fundy summed up. That was  _ most  _ of the Manburg Council, going to confront a  _ serial killer _ .

Quackity nodded. Schlatt sighed, obviously sensing he was displeased with this decision.

“Fundy, if you can give me a good enough reason, I’ll let you go. But we really need you here just in case.”

Fundy hummed in thought. “Okay, well, you did say I’m one of the cleverest fighters here.”

“I was saying that to keep you here, not to let you go. Think of something else.” Schlatt’s eyes softened. “Think of Tubbo. You can’t just leave him here.”

Fundy’s ear flattened and he gave Schlatt a small glare that had no heat behind it. “How dare you use Tubbo against me.” He didn’t give much of a fight though. Schlatt knew his little brother was his weakness. 

“Fine, I’ll stay. But you have to make Quackity stay as well.”

“What?!”

“Deal.”

“Wha- but sir-!”

“Quackity, with all due respect, I can tell your scared out of your mind.” Fundy told the younger man. “I can smell the fear coming from you. I’m surprised Schlatt didn’t flat out tell you no.”

“Yeah I smelled it too.” Schlatt sighed and Quackity looked at him, shocked. “But he said he wanted to conquer his fear of Technoblade.” 

“And you said yes because?”

“I don’t know, thought it might help him?”

“No, just no.”

Quackity huffed and crossed his arms, wings puffing up as he was obviously upset at the decision. Fundy had a feeling he would be cussed out in spanish if the President couldn’t understand him. Eret watched them, silently contemplating the plan. 

“So, we’re just sending out the Dream Team then?” He asked, looking towards Schlatt. The President nodded. 

Eret hummed, thinking, before he sat back in his throne. 

“When is the meeting?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave some constructive criticism in the comments!


End file.
